powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magna Defender Returns part 1
Magna Defender Returns is the fourth episode of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Plot After the Battle with Necro Linker the Rangers are trying to figure out who destroyed Necro Linker and saved them from defeat, but when they see that an old ally returned but is working on the side of evil its up to the Lost Galaxy Rangers to save him. Story In the Mountains the Rangers are training while Leo is watching and Kendrix is shopping with Maya to make some food for the team after a hard work training, while that is all going on up in space the Armada is planning their next attack on the planet. In the lead ship Queen Arkan isn't frustrated about what happened to Necro Linker at the hands of her new warrior the Magna Defender. "Very nice my newest warrior you showed that weakling Necro Linker what happens when I don't expect results," Queen Arkan says looking at Jon who's bowing before her feet. "I'm happy to serve you my Queen," Jon says as his eyes glow purple and he rises to face his Queen. "Now go down to the planet and get rid of those Rangers once and for all," Queen Arkan says as she hands Jon the Magna Morpher that was thought to be destroyed but she restored it. "As you command my Queen," Jon says as he takes the Morphers and walk out of the command center. Episode 4: Magna Defender Returns part 1 At Taylor's house the Rangers are eating some sandwiches that Kendrix and Maya made for them, the ground then shook hard and lighting erupts all over the place sending the rangers, Kendrix, Maya, and Leo flying from the picnic table as smoke is around them the five Teens get up and help the three veteran Lost Galaxy Rangers up as they see a familiar figure emerge from the smoke and Leo, Kendrix and Maya are shocked at seeing the Magna Defender standing in front of them. "What that's impossible those powers were destroyed," Leo says as he looks at his wife and friend and the New Ranger team. Defender gets into a fighting Stance ready to face the new team, as he then runs towards them and Taylor, Sam, Michelle, Julie, and John fight him un-morphed, and the Defender is getting the best of them forcing them back with kicks and punches as John jumps into the air and does a jumping side kick but Magna Defender blocks it and sends John flying to the ground hard as he's helped up by Taylor and the others as the Defender reholsters his sword and turns it into a blaster and cocks it. "Magna Blaster full power," Magna Defender says as he pulls the trigger and green blots of energy shoots out of the barrel sending Taylor, Michelle and Sam doing flips as John and Julie are flying up and drop back first and they fall to the ground holding their sides and wrenching in pain. The team slowly gets up as the Defender readies his weapon for another shot as the Team scatters and instant Morph into their respective colors, with their Sabers out as they surround the Defender and try to reason with him. "Magna your powers were destroyed when my Uncle held the wormhole open long enough for the colony to make it back to our galaxy, so how did you come back," Red Ranger (Taylor) says as she and the others circle around Magna Defender (???). "I Don't have to answer to you Red Ranger I only answer to my Mistress Princess Arkan and her orders are to destroy the Power Rangers," Magna Defender (???) says as he swings his sword at the Rangers forcing them to scatter again really fast as they each try to attack him with their sabers Blue Ranger (Sam) comes down with his Saber and swings at him but he's cut down by the Defender's saber. Pink and Yellow Rangers (Julie) and (Michelle) come down with their Sabers swing at him trying to cut him down but they get beaten back and then cut down as well Green Ranger (John) leaps into the air with his Transdagger in blaster mode firing several energy blots at the Defender but he swings his Saber to block the energy blots really well and double kicks Green Ranger (John) back to the ground as Red Ranger (Taylor) comes down swing her Saber as she and the Defender are sword fighting Red Ranger (Taylor) holds her own but then the evil defender starts getting the upper hand kicking her back hard as she's helped up by her team mates. "Taylor you alright," Blue Ranger (Sam) says as he and the others run to Red Ranger (Taylor) aid as she nods and they take a fighting stance as the Defender leaps into the air with his Saber glowing Blue and he uses his ultimate attack as the ground explodes sending the team flying and on the ground hard causing them to de-morph as their holding their sides and chests with smoke everywhere and the Defender looking at them as he re-holsters his sword and disappears as Leo, Kendrix and Maya come the team's aid and helping them up. "We're in trouble now," Leo says as they look at the sky and seeing the invading Armada ships. The Team looks at the Ships attacking the city, as Taylor looks at her friends. "Come on guys let's go," Taylor says as she looks at the others. And they head to the city. In the City the people are running for their lives as a squad of X-Borg's and Crashbug Y are terrozing the people. "RAHHH run you pathetic humans as I prepare this world for conquering by the Princess Arkan and her royal house," Crashbug says as he's blasting buildings left and right. Then before he can attack a family he's blasted by green and pink energy blasts. "Hold it right there Crashbug," Red Ranger (Taylor) says as she's looking at him. Cast & Characters Main Cast *Vanessa Hudgens as Taylor Corbett *Corbin Bleu as Samuel Mason *Demi Lovato as Michelle Ronald *Joe Jonas as Jonathan (John) Samson *Emma Watson as Julie Williams *Jennifer Lawson as Queen Arkan